


Sick

by hachigou



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachigou/pseuds/hachigou
Summary: Agent 3 tries to help Agent 8 feel better while he's under the weather.





	Sick

“How ya feelin’?” Three leaned against the doorframe, tilting his head at the Octoling in the room.

“I’ve been better.” Agent 8 was lying in bed, currently battling a particularly nasty cold. He discovered that after living in the underground for so long, he was incredibly prone to common contagious illnesses that floated around the surface. He sniffled, his reddened nose slightly burning with how many times he had swiped under it with a tissue in the past two days.

Agent 3 had come in with a bowl of chicken noodle soup for the Octoling, trying his best to care for his partner who was under the weather even though the other insisted that he should keep his distance so he doesn’t get sick too.

“Here, you should eat something. You haven’t eaten all day, have you?”

“I’m… I’m not hungry-” Eight began, before suddenly being wracked by a fit of violent coughing. His shoulders heaved, and Three looked down at him sorrowfully as the other trembled. The cold seemed to be taking a really bad toll on him.

After setting the soup by the nightstand for later, the Inkling reached over to rub Eight’s back as he finished coughing, and saw that the other was shivering. He sat down next to him on the bed, reaching down to touch his arm.

“Do you need anything, Eight? Water? Cough drops? A waste bin?”  
“I...I’m freezing,” Eight replied, despite being drenched in sweat and wrapped up in every single blanket Three could find in his apartment.

Agent 3 placed a hand to the other’s forehead, feeling that it was burning up. “It feels like you’re on fire,” he said, before looking down and sighing. He wanted to help him feel better, but it seemed like the only thing he could do was be there with him until the cold ran its course.

Eight didn’t respond, only sniffling as his stuffy nose began to drip like a faucet again.

Three leaned closer, feeling like the best he could do for the other at the moment was hold him so that he could at least warm up a bit. Eight allowed him to, his frame appearing frail as he shuddered against him. He began to move a bit more, drawing his lips near Eight to peck him on the lips, but was stopped by Eight turning his head away.

“W-why are you trying to kiss me…? You could get sick,” he said quietly, wiping at his nose and putting his back up against the bed frame to draw away from the other agent.

“I’m just trying to get some blood running through you,” he responded sweetly, before leaning forward to gently kiss at his neck. Eight didn’t object to this, but slightly squirmed under him as he still didn’t feel quite comfortable with Three touching him while he was sick.

“Three…” Eight muttered, his cheeks beginning to heat up as he felt Three snaking his hands up under his loose tank top. The Inkling’s hands were warm, but Eight still shivered violently under him as the other heated him up.

Three kissed around the other’s neck for awhile, before craning his neck back up to try kissing him on the lips again. Once again, the stubborn agent was stopped by the Octoling placing his hand to the other’s lips and pushing him back.

“Are you  _ trying _ to get sick or something?”

Three laughed at the other’s remark, grabbing his hand and holding it down before drawing his face closer to his as he looked down at him. “Don’t worry about me. An agent’s gotta have a strong immune system, right?”

Eight groaned, but didn’t protest as Three pressed his mouth to his. After they stopped for a moment to draw back for air, he mumbled, “And what makes you think kissing me while I’m sick will help you with that?”

“You’re talking too much, doesn’t your throat hurt, sweetheart?” Three teasingly said to him in an overly sugary tone, moving to kiss him again before he could respond.

Eight rolled his eyes, before softly sighing as he brought his hands up to rest on Three’s shoulders.

The lime green Inkling slightly tilted his head as he began to deepen the kiss, but stopped as he felt Eight suddenly tensing up under him. He drew his head back to look at the other’s face, finding that the Octoling was wearing a strange expression as he looked downwards.

“What’s wrong...?” Three asked concernedly, bringing up a hand to touch Eight’s cheek.

Eight didn’t respond, instead drawing his eyebrows together as he continued to stare at the bed.

“A-ah…hah...” Eight’s breaths became short, and he began to push himself upwards on his elbows.

“...Eight–?”

“Ah...a... _ ACHOO–! _ ”

Eight sneezed right onto Three face, his snot spattering all over the other and leaving him utterly stunned.

The Octoling looked up and gasped, his eyes going wide in mortification at the disgusting thing he had just done to his partner. “Oh my god, I’m… I-I’m so sorry, Three…!! I-I didn’t feel it coming, I–”

The other agent sat there for a moment without saying anything as he stared back at Eight, before he suddenly burst out laughing. He used the bottom of his tee to wipe at the mucus that Eight had shot all over his face as he giggled. “Gross, Eight.”

After seeing that the other didn’t really seem too phased at all about getting a face full of snot, he looked down and wiped at his nose, quietly grumbling, “You shouldn’t have been trying to kiss me while I was sick…”

After wiping at the bottom of his face off again with his hand. Three replied with “Oh, well. At least you can’t do much worse to me than spewing your germs all over me, can you?”

Eight audibly sighed, sinking back down into the sheets and covering himself from Three, suddenly feeling too tired to banter with him. “I just wanna go to sleep...”

Three promptly moved to snuggle in under the covers with him, bringing Eight close to him and wrapping his arms around his waist as he faced him. “Okay, let’s sleep.”

“...Do you just have a fetish for contracting illnesses or something?” The Octoling exasperatedly questioned him, not attempting to push the stubborn Inkling away from him as he already felt a bout of drowsiness tugging at him as he lied comfortably in his arms. Secretly, he was glad that the agent was still willing to stay so close to him despite his illness. Having Three at his side immediately put him at more ease than he had felt in the past few days he had been sick.

“Nah, just for you.” He pulled him closer, letting Eight’s head rest comfortably against his chest.

Eight groaned under the sheets at the lame remark, before bringing his arms to wrap around the other and muttering, “Both of us will be out even longer if you end up getting sick too, you know...” He began to start drifting off almost as soon he finished his sentence.

Three closed his eyes, softly raking his fingers down Eight’s back the way the other liked so much, causing the other to purr. “I’ll be fine, really. My immune system is strong, and it won’t even take as bad of a toll on me if I do get sick.”

The Octoling moaned sleepily in response, not quite hearing what Three was saying in his sleepy daze.

“Besides, Four could handle it if I’m down. Not like there’s much to be done in this weather anyway. I’d rather spend my time inside with you.” Three planted a kiss on the other’s hot forehead before drawing him closer.

Eight didn’t respond, already knocked out in the other’s arms with a surprising amount of ease. The two fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms like that, with Eight finally getting the much needed rest he deserved.


End file.
